moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Abce2
If you have a problem with another user of the Wiki, feel free to give me a PM on chat and discuss it with me. Just keep in mind I only have a limited amount of sanity, like any normal person. Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flying Moshlings page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 22:21, December 4, 2011 Hey Ok, sorry. Although I've been a Wiki editor since 2012, I'm still getting used to things :/ I just now learned how to use the Category thing. Thanks for letting me know and I'll change it. James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 15:06, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Flaflaflah Shh, I am acting as if cyber space has limits to make it seem simple all the while being confusing! You are observing poetry in action. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 06:55, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Slugterra Wiki Hello I am from Slugterra Wikia I know you are inactive at Slugterra wikia I respect that but could make me a admin at Slugterra Wikia only the founder and you who will not reply to any of my messages can make me admin. PleaseMaurice.136 (talk) 16:42, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Hey Thanks -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 15:14, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Bot Hey Abce, can you come on chat? I need to talk to you about bots. • [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry']] • '' • ''Talk'' • ''Chat Mod'' • 09:19, July 31, 2014 (UTC) But, over here in England, it's already past 13:10, and 13:44! I don't know why I can't access the chat, because, it says on my Contributions page, You will be unbanned at 13:44 on August 5th. But, why am I still banned? Cheers, Thanks so much! UOTM Please can I be in the UOTM vote for next month? Howdy Hey Abce, I'm just saying that I won't be on the Wiki from Monday to Friday next week as I will be on holiday. So uh... that's about it. Thanks, [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Sefelic']] ▪''' '''Summertime ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Contact me]] 20:51, August 10, 2014 (UTC) My talk You can unprotect my talk page now. Im unblocked [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] 14:09, August 21, 2014 (UTC) back to lyf back to reality Hiya A2, I was wondering, when will you be back to normal schedule/routine because there's a few things i'd like to talk to you about, including the conlusion of the items project and the wikiprojects system and page, Cheers [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Moshi Monsters Wiki:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 21:47, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Bordercolor Hi A2, In majority of our galleries there is coding including bordercolor="transparent", implying there is an invisible border aroun each image, however I found bordersize="none" coding which basically means there is no border? Would this make a difference to our galleries if we replaced it with this, and should we? Please can you reply your thoughts over at my talk page, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 13:39, August 24, 2014 (UTC) XD http://ifunny.mobi/f/W6szNM2F2 MEep I will seperate them once I get my emulator game running and I can actually say something about the robot moshlings. (Or someone else would be so kind to write something about Katsuma Unleashed. Cannot even buy the game here) The page as it is now is more of a character/concept-that-exists page. With some overlap as we do not always have an item equilavent and vice versa. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:42, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi A2 :) ^ [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:47, August 28, 2014 (UTC) rfa Can I make another RFA/RFRB? [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:50, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Hello, Thank you for unblocking me. I promise I will not attempt another vandalism on here again. Titanium Ninja 6,000 edits You are almost on 6,000 edits :D [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] 10:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Chat Is chat down again? [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry']] • • Talk • 19:24, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Another way Hi A2, Is there another way to request for rights not using RFAs/RFRBs/RFCMs etc. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] 19:04, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry ^ read message above Warnings How many warnings do you need for a block? Quick Question Just wondering, how do you remove a category from a page? Carwyn said there's an "x" next to a category of a page, but I don't see it! Could you explain please? I'm trying to finish all the "Needs Code" category page. Cheers, Reply I don't get what you're saying. Can you explain it more. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 19:31, September 11, 2014 (UTC) OK, thanks ^^ :) [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 19:37, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Game Do you know what's happened with him [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 19:37, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Reply Game. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 19:40, September 11, 2014 (UTC) What about Sadie ^^ whats happened to her? [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 19:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC) User rights I have could have a user right which one should I go for? [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 19:48, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Releases Hi, Abce. Would it be okay for me to make a page called 'List of Moshlings by release' so that we can list each Moshling and it's release date with proof etc? [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 13:31, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Twitter stuff Hey Abce, I was just wondering, are we allowed to upload pictures from the Moshi Monsters Twitter? If so, there is tons we should use! Oh, and another thing, would you mind if I uploaded an image of Pusheen? If you don't know what it is, then click here, just for my sig below. Season 2: Mission 7: Masters of the Swooniverse Hey Abce, I just found out (3:36 PM) there's no page for Season 2: Mission 7: Masters of the Swooniverse. It says it was deleted, why?